Cherry Blossom
Cherry Blossom is a Unicorn who is currently staying in Ponyville after a long journey. During her stay she has found a job as the owner of the Ponyville Inn. Description Cherry's appearance is that of an ordinary unicorn. However she lacks the cutie mark of most unicorns her age. Her coat is pure white and her mane and tail are naturally a light, soft pink both of these colours leading to her name. Although her mane and tail are naturally pink she dyes them blonde because she prefers her appearance that way. Her eyes are mid-dark blue, she has freckles and often wears a flower in her hair beside her right ear. Cherry's personality around most adults and crowds of ponies that she is less familiar with is very reserved and quiet. She is often very shy of ponies she doesn't know well however she usually tries to overcome this shyness when dealing with guests at the inn and will often talk with strangers that start a conversation with her quite happily if she is occupied with another task at the time. Things change a lot though when there are no adults around and especially when she is with young ponies, she is secretly a very playful pony with a personality that of an energetic and excitable young filly. She can however, be very emotional on occasion and is always sensitive to what others say. Often she will take what other ponies say a bit too seriously, especially personal comments and jokes. Background Born and raised in the busy city of Manehattan, Cherry is used to the rush of city life but deffinitely enjoys the calmer, more relaxed style of life that is generally assosiated with a town or village. Several ponies in the past have asked her why her name is Cherry Blossom, her name actually comes from both the naturally colours of her coat, mane and tail and a family tradition of being named after a type of blossom. After trying many things to get a cutie mark of her own without success, she started traveling though Equestria in an attempt to find it. A short while after the Grand Galoping Gala she arrived in Ponyville and although she still has not found her cutie mark, she has decided to settle down in Ponyville for a while to see if she can find it here. Cherry eventually found a job as owner of the Inn since the previous owner was planning to move away. Skills At an early age Cherry was taught to play the piano but she hasn't played it for a while so she's a bit rusty at it, one of the reasons that she hasn't played the piano for a while is that she prefers to play her flute and she's able to play it quite well. For time to time Cherry composes her own music and sometime will sell it to others as sort of a second means of income. Cherry's magical abilities aren't particularly impressive, owning to the fact that she has not found her special talent yet. She has basic abilities such as lavitating certain objects and has read a few books reguarding various magic spells but has never been able to master them to this day. Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:OCs